musa_bananafandomcom-20200213-history
Musa Blue Java ''Ice Cream''
The Blue Java (also known as Ice Cream Banana, Hawaiian Banana, Ney Mannan, Krie, or Cenizo) is a hardy, cold tolerant banana tree known for its sweet aromatic fruit that can be used for ice cream and dessert. 'Description' Blue Java can grow up to be the height of 15 feet to 20 feet, making it a very great idea of shade for your patio, and the leaves can get as long as to 8 to 10 feet long. This tall plant can stand up to strong wind, because of its strong stem and root system. The leaves are silver-green color which makes it look more like a bluish in color, and the fruit is blue-green. Its fruit is medium in size and the flesh is snow white. The quality of the fruit is delightful and excellent and man people rate it as the best tasting banana ever known of. 'Flowering' It will take 15 to 24 months for you plant to start flowering after planting. Usually the flowering process of a Blue Java will start in summer. You will start to see a very short leaf, that is very shorter than the other leaves on the tree. Then the flower comes out, which is the color burgundy. Once the male flower starts to flower female flowers (which are the bananas), it will take 115 to 150 days for time to harvest when ripe. Once harvest you can eat and enjoy the vanilla tasting banana 'More Description Infomation' *''Genetic Group: ABB''' *'''''Origin: Indo Malaysian reaching Northern Australia *''Usage:'' Dessert Banana 'Cultivation' *''Mature Height: ''Up to 15 feet, 20 feet in good conditions. *''Survival Zone: ''8-10 (More support required for zones under 8) *''Fruiting Zone: ''(1-3 Extremely Low) (4-6 Low) (7-8 Medium) (9-10 High) *''Can Handle'': Strong Winds, Cool Climates (67-35 degrees, 34-25 degrees if protected), and hot, dry conditions. *''Sun'': Grows best in full sun, leaves will fold at temperatures over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, Observes little to no sunburn. 'Growing Tips' This banana grows very well in a variety of zones and climates, same as growing in containers and fruits easily too. Moist well-draining soil is required with fairly high levels of organic mixed and mulched. Make sure to get soil good in potassium an nutrients, but not so high in potassium, because the leaves will start to turn yellow if you do. Black Kow, Miracle Grow, Sta Green Potting Mix with Fertilizer are some of the choices you should use for soil for your Blue Java Banana. Low-Humidity will slow down the growth of a Blue Java so try to give it as much support to speed up the growth. Don't fertilize while the fruit is processing, it will destroy the fruit if you do. The banana's of a Blue Java will rot if the temperatures are so high, you will start to see a black color if it is rotting. So try to cover the fruit with a plastic bag in these kinds of conditions. It has also shown to have a weaker Pseudo Stem during fruiting and needs propping to keep the plant from falling over from the heavy weight of the fruit. 'Trivia' 'Gallery' ' Blue Java Banana.jpg Blue Java Bananas.jpg Musa Blue Java ''Ice Cream Banana.jpg Musa Blue Java Banana Tree.jpg Blue Java Banana Tree In A Pot.jpg Blue Bananas On A Blue Java Banana Plant.jpg Holding Bananas From A Blue Java Banana Tree.jpg Musa Ice Cream blue java banana tree.jpg 5b9f0d934ac17cff715c832e1307c3f1.jpg '''